Tormenta de Desesperación
by Little Artist 123
Summary: Un Año después de que Rainbow Dash se quitara la vida,Pinkie Pie y Scotaloo encuentran en su casa una caja con sobres enumerados, con ayuda de Twilight quieren investigar que llevo a Rainbow a cometer tal acto, en su camino descubrirán que su vida no era como creían, y que recorrió un largo camino de depresión,sin embargo las razones de trasfondo no eran su mayor conflicto.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el observador

Ya era de noche en Clousdale, no era altas horas de la noche, pero si eran horas para que la mayoría de los potrillos estuvieran dormidos y solo algunos de sus padres estarían despiertos, en una de las tantas casas de nubes había una luz que aún estaba encendida.

En esta habitación estaba recostada en la cama una potrilla de pelaje azul cian, su melena era de los maravillosos colores del arcoíris y tenía ojos color rosado, (está potrilla es Rainbow Dash )

La pequeña estaba en su cama mirando al techo pensando en muchas cosas, en esos días que se la pasó en el campamento de vuelo de verano todo había salido de maravilla, incluso ahora tenía una nueva amiga, aún que un poco tímida, realmente no le molestaba ese detalle de esa pony.

Sin embargo los últimos días en la escuela de vuelo han sido un verdadero desastre, ella estaba tan emocionada por lucirse en la escuela que no se fijó que otro Pegaso adulto venía hacia ella y la tableó, ella calló en un bote de basura, todos los potros de rieron de ella, incluso la maestra quien se supone era la que debía ponerles un alto a todos esos potros, pero nunca lo hizo.

En estos días ella a intentado olvidar ese accidente, ese evento muy vergonzoso que la perseguía hasta el día de hoy aún que ya allá pasado casi una semana, ella estaba considerando si enserio debía de seguir llenado a la escuela de vuelo considerando que ella ya sabía volar, su madre le dijo que no tenía por qué seguir pensando en eso, pero que lo mejor sería tomarse su tiempo para recuperar la confianza que creyó pérdida y poder volver a la escuela como una niña muy segura de sí misma.

Pero pese a sus intentos la verdad es que nada puede hacerla olvidar ese suceso y lo peor es que se volvió a repetir al día siguiente.

Flash Back.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en esta ocasión no pareciese que le fuera a pasar nada malo a La potrilla, en un punto la pequeña sé sintió tan Viva que cerró los ojos esto fue un grave error pues no pudo ver bien la pista de aterrizaje y nuevamente se estrelló con fuerza contra un bote de basura, lo siguiente que pudo ver y sentir fueron las burlas y risas de los potrillos todas dirigidas asía ella.

Fin del flash Back.

Hace unos días ella había ido a casa de su nueva Flutershy, el estar un día entero con su amiga jugando y hablado izo que se olvidara casi por completo de ese suceso, pero cuando volvió a poner pie en su casa esos 2 incidentes la atormentaban, ella aún quería ir a la escuela de vuelo pero tampoco quería que todos los ponys la vieran a ella y a Flutershy como sus blancos de burlas, en parte también quería tener más amigos, aún que por un momento pensó que era mejor tener solo una amiga, pero al fin de cuentas una amiga de verdad, y no alguien falso.

Realmente si tenía muy presente que si nunca sale de casa ya ni siquiera podría tener de amiga a flutershy, todo eso junto sentía que era demasiado para su mente de apenas 8 años, confundiéndola bastante y hasta cierto punto deprimirla.

Si padres Bow Hothoof y Windy Whistles han intentado animar a su pequeña nube arcoíris, al principio la pequeña muestra mejoría pero la verdad era que ella sólo fingía estar mejor en parte para no preocuparlos y en otra parte para evitar algún evento vergonzoso y ruidoso con sus padres que era lo último que ella necesitaba en estos momentos.

\- Nunca podré tener amigos, ahora todos de burlan de mi y de Flutershy, nosotras sólo queríamos ser amigables, eso era tan malo?- piensa La potrilla para sí misma y estampa su cara en la almohada.

Ella da un grito de frustración pero ahogado en la almohada, de esta manera no se escuchó tan fuerte, en esas situaciones ella sentía ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía delante de todos solo les daría más motivos para reírse de ella, así que aprovechando que estaban su casa y en la soledad de su cuarto decidió hacerlo y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos rosados.

De repente se escucha el ruido de unas hojas secas siendo pisadas, al principio La potrilla pensó que era su imaginación por qué no había árboles que crecieran hasta las nubes, pero de repente algo golpea su ventana, la potra se exalta un poco por eso, ella mira por la ventana y lo que ve es a un pony encapuchado a una distancia un tanto considerable de su casa, ella se le queda viendo, una serie de confusión y miedo pasaba por su mente.

El pony levanta un casco y lo mueve saludando a La potrilla está lo pudo distinguir aún que estuviera a varios metros de su casa, el encapuchado se le queda viendo varios minutos a la pequeña Rainbow Dash y sonriendo debajo de su capucha.

La pequeña retrocede unos pasos y toma las cortinas dispuesta a cerrarlas pero de repente escucha un ruido en su casa, ella voltea y mira algo extrañada, la pequeña pony abre la puerta de su cuarto y ve a una pegaso igual a ella pero de cabello rojo, su madre se estaba dirigiendo a la Cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, la pequeña Rainbow Dash rueda los ojos al ver eso y cierra la puerta de su cuarto y con algo de miedo se dirige a la ventana, cuando llega y mira por esta nota que el pony que la estaba observando ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente ella decidió contarles lo sucedido a sus padres más sin embargo su madre creyó que la pequeña se había despertado de un mal sueño y aún no estaba del todo despierta y había imaginado todo, la noche siguiente la pequeña Rainbow Dash se quedó parada frente a su ventana por varias horas esperando volver a ese pony y ver si realmente era su imaginación, pero por más que espero este nunca apareció, la pequeña se sintió frustrada y decidió mejor irse a dormir.

Pasaron realmente muchas noches hasta que Rainbow pudiera volver a ver a ese pony, al principio creyó que se trataba de un sueño como se lo habían dicho sus padres pero luego durante toda una semana vio a ese pony, y cada vez estaba más serca, si bien la primera noche que lo vio estaba a unos metros de la casa, ahora estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal de la misma.

La noche siguiente después de que sus padres la recostaran, la pequeña esperó hasta no escuchar ni un solo ruido en casa, ella salta de la cama y mira por la ventana, esperando a su misterioso visitante, en más de una ocasión este me a echo señas de que salga, este había demostrado no ser una amenaza pero ella no no era tan estúpida como para ir con un completo desconocido.

Pero esta noche fue algo diferente, esta vez el pony que normalmente se quedaba inmóvil observando a la pequeña potra, en esta ocasión caminó hasta llegara a la puerta de su casa, cosa que extraño a Rainbow Dash por qué hasta el momento lo único que daba señal de que se podía mover era que cada noche se le veía más cerca, pero en esta ocasión el pony llegó a la puerta, La potrilla pensó que este iba a llamar a la misma pero la accion de este fue diferente, en esta ocasión el saco algo de una alforja que llevaba en su capucha y lo dejó en la puerta, acto Seguido él pony extendió unas alas y se fue volando a toda velocidad del lugar.

Rainbow estaba un poco inquieta y curiosa de saber que era lo que había dejado ese extraño en su puerta, luego de pensarlo un rato ella decidió salir de su cuarto, usó sus pequeñas alas para bajar las escaleras sin aser ruido y llegó a la puerta, ella trató de mirar por la ventana que había dejado pero la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió distinguir bien que era lo que estaba allí.

Rainbow después de pensarlo un poco más ya no resiste la curiosidad y abre la puerta, lo que ve la deja extrañada era un trozo de papel enrollado, la potra lo toma y lo desenrolla, allá nota que era una especie de póster con el dibujo de una tortuga y una frase escrita en el.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

-esto si es una frase que inspira, hay la tortuga está muy bonita y bien dibujada- dise Rainbow emocionada y mira al vacío.

\- no se si sigas aki, pero gracias- dijo la pequeña aparentemente a la nada.

\- señorita Rainbow Dash que ases aquí afuera- escucha una voz detrás de ella

La potra da un alarido de sobre exalto y voltea, lo que ve es a su padre Bow Hothoof parado al pie de la entrada mirándola con seriedad y con los cascos cruzados.

\- este...papá...yo..- dise La potrilla apenada

\- entra ahora, no es una hora para que estés despierta y menos afuera de la casa - dise Bow con seriedad

\- está bien, lo siento, un momento, no se supone que deberías estar "jugando" con mamá en lugar de estar aki?- dise La potrilla al caer en cuenta de que pese a hacer las 2 de la mañana el aún estaba despierto

\- este...bueno...yo...am - dise el pegaso adulto sintiéndose acorralado

\- yo fui a ver cómo estabas! Y al ver que No estaban en tu cuarto donde se supone debes estar viene a buscarte- dise Bow a la defensiva

\- ajá, entonces por qué hueles a alcohol y tiene una mancha de betún en la cara?- pregunta Rainbow

\- este...ash...bueno yo no digo nada si tú no dises nada - responde rendido Bow

\- hecho- responde Rainbow volvieron a mirar en dirección a donde el encapuchado había volado

\- Dash, de donde sacaste esa hoja de papel?- pregunta Bow algo extrañado

\- me lo dejo mi amigo- responde Rainbow

\- creí que tú Madre ya te había dicho que eso fue un sueño- dise confundido

\- no, bueno al principio sólo se paraba a fuera, pero hoy me dejo este regalo, creo que de un modo y otro quiere que vallamos a jugar- dise emocionada Rainbow Dash

\- bien esto ya está empezando a preocuparme- piensa Bow

\- ve a tu cuarto - dise Bow con seriedad

\- pa, por qué estás enojado?- pregunta Rainbow un poco triste

\- no lo estoy, solo ve a tu cuarto, ya es muy tarde- dise Bow

La pequeña obedece y regresa a su habitación pero esta vez deja el póster sobre el escritorio y va directo a su cama.

Bow se queda afuera mirando por el lugar él tenía un mal presentimiento pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, él se da la vuelta dispuesto a regresa a su casa con su esposa e hija.

\- buenas noches señor Bow Hothoof- dise una voz detrás de él

El pegaso se sobre exalta y da un grito de terror, él voltea y ve frente a él encapuchado el cual era más alto que el.

\- veo que la paternidad te afectó un poco, pero tu esposa sigue conservándose, y mejor ni que decir de tu hija jeje- dise un tono burlón

\- Quien eres?- pregunta Bow al borde del infarto

\- eso ahora no importa, pero Felicita a tu esposa de mi parte, tienen una hija preciosa y no hay duda de que cuando crezca será hermosa jeje - dise avanzando un poco más y dejando ver el su capucha un símbolo de una gota de agua el símbolo tenía un dragón azul.

Bow por un impulso de adrenalina empuja al pony con sus patas traseras, el vuela lo más rápido que puede a su casa y cierra la puerta tras de él, respirando agitadamente, el pegaso mira por la ventana aún lado de la puerta y nota que el encapuchado aún estaba allí parando mirando fijamente a la casa, la oscuridad no le permitía ver su cara, sólo podía ver unos ojos Azul marino brillando atrás ves de esa capucha.

Pasando varios minutos el pony ase una seña de despedida pero no a Bow si no a donde debería estar Rainbow Dash, aún que está ya estaba dormida, el pony se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar.

\- no importa que lo prometí, Windy dise saber esto - piensa Bow y corre a la habitación de él y su esposa.

Dado al evento sucedido, nadie se percató de que el pony aún los estaba observando pero ya no era visible en el rango de la casa, pero él aún podía ver la casa perfectamente, él saca de entre su capucha una especie de prisma de diamante azul oscuro que despedía una aura que parecía agua, el mira al prisma y luego mira a la ventana de Rainbow Dash.

\- creo que ya te encontré, pero al parecer tendré que esperar un poco más para poder llevar acabo mi plan, pero tranquila, siempre estaré allí viviendo oculto entre las sombras, viendo cómo una bella flor florece hasta ser la más hermosa de todas, piensa el pony y guarda el diamante y se desliza entre las sombras de clousdale.

\- solo debo esperar a que tengas 21 años, ahora tienes 8 años, bien pero esos 13 años van a pasar en un parpadeo jeje- piensa el encapuchado

Este se eleva alto hasta llegar a una nube de tormenta el pasa por esa nube y desaparece sin dejar rastro, o al menos así parecería por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un misterioso adiós**

Este capituló está narrado en su mayoría en primera persona.

Hoy era un día de pena no solo para Ponyville si no para toda Equestria, varios ponys estaban abriendo sus paraguas pues en esta tarde estaba cayendo la lluvia, yo estaba en "primera " fila en medio de otras 5 yeguas, las 5 estaban usando vestidos negros una de ellas estaba aún lado cubriéndome de la lluvia con un paraguas, las 5 tenían la mirada baja, yo mantenía la mirada enfrente mis ojos soltaban algunas lágrimas.

Frente a mi estaba un Ataúd al cual también le caía la lluvia, en frente del ataúd estaban las princesas luna y celestia, admito que yo realmente no les estaba prestando atención solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, Quizá para ellos fue una gran pérdida, pero para mí fue una experiencia por demás desagradable me atrevería a decir traumatizante, estos ponys no vivieron lo que yo viví y tampoco vieron lo que yo vi.

El día anterior había sido un día normal para mí, Quizá un poco raro por la escuela pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, después de un largo día de clases, finalmente la campana de la escuela sonó marcando así el final de ese día, recogí mis cosas y salí de la escuela, vi a muchos de mis compañeros yendo con sus padres entre toda esa multitud yo buscaba con la vista a mi madre, lo raro es que no la veía, aún que admito que no me pareció del todo raro, estas últimas semanas había estado actuando extraña casi siempre la veía cabizbaja, cansada, sin ánimos y diría que bastante distante no solo de mi si no también de sus amigas, ya con este era el tercer o cuarto día en el que no se aparecía por aki, cosa que ya se me iso extraño y algo sospechoso.

Decidí mejor caminar solo a casa, no era algo tan nuevo para mi, desde el año pasado mamá me dijo que debía irme acostumbrando a ir solo a casa que ya estaba algo grande para que ella fuera por mi, en parte tenía razón y como Ponyville es un pueblo seguro no había inconvenientes.

Llegue a las afueras del pueblo, dado a que soy un pegaso extendí mis alas y emprendí el vuelo a mi casa, la cual podría fácilmente hacerse pasar por una mansión en Cloudsdale, llegue a la entrada pero noté algo extraño la puerta estaba entre abierta, cosa rara pues mamá siempre la dejaba cerrada, por lo que no fue tan raro pensar que mi madre estaba en casa.

\- estoy en casa- dije yo, pero en lugar de recibir un

\- bienvenido- con un tono muy cortante, en esta ocasión no hubo respuesta, creo que habría sido mejor esa respuesta cortante a un incómodo silencio.

El silencio absoluto inundaba el lugar, casi casi parecía ambiente de una película de terror, estando escaso de detalles como una niebla o una noche de tormenta.

Yo deje mi mochila en el sofá y caminé por los pasillos de la casa.

\- mamá?- dije buscando a mi madre en varias puertas de la casa, pero no la encontré

\- mamá?...- dije ya empezando asustarme, conforme más avanzaba a asía su habitación un mal presentimiento inundaba mi cabeza, al estar tan cerca pude escuchar el sonido del agua escurriendo.

Primero llegue a pensar que mamá estaba tomando un baño y que por eso no me respondía, entre a su habitación y como era de esperarse no la vi, así que me dirigí a la puerta del baño, por educación toque la puerta.

\- mamá?, mamá ya llegue..- dije mientras aún escuchaba el agua escurriendo, en eso pude ver como el agua empezaba a escurrir por la parte baja de la puerta, ya estás alturas no me fue difícil intuir que algo andaba mal.

Forcé un poco esa puerta y logré abrirla.

\- mamá?..- dije al abrir la puerta, la encontré a ella tendida en la tina.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los bordes, sobre saliendo su melena de los maravillosos colores del arcoíris, sus ojos estaban cerrados, intenté acercarme pero rápidamente tropecé con el agua, me quede sin aliento al ver que el agua estaba teñida de color rojo.

\- oh no no no no!- dije

\- mamá! - grite y la tome empezando a moverla

\- no puedes...Mamá!, despierta por favor!- grite Con mis ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas

\- MAMÁ!- grite.

No se cómo pero me las arregle para poder sacarla, la voltie boca arriba, uno de sus cascos estaba en su pecho, su pelaje cían estaba casi en su totalidad manchado por su propia sangre.

\- MAMÁ!NO ME DEJES!- dije entre lágrimas abrazando su cabeza, yo también me estaba bañando en la humedad del agua y mi pelaje también estaba teniéndose de rojo, rojo sangre.

\- Mamá...

Eso era lo que pasa por mi cabeza mientras todo sucedía, al recordarlo me deje caer sobre mis rodillas tapando mi boca, por más que quise no pude evitar vomitar y quedarme así un rato temblando, no sabría decir si fue del miedo o de asco.

De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, sentía como me faltaba el oxígeno y luego de eso, todo se tornó oscuro.

**Narración tercera persona.**

Debido al colapso del joven pegaso Twilight quien era la que estaba más cerca lo cargo con su magia y lo llevó a una carreta ambulancia que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde se estaba llevando el entierro.

La princesa celestia terminó de decir sus palabras de despedida pero luego siguió la princesa luna, ella cerró su paraguas y se aclaró la garganta.

\- durante miles y miles de años todos hemos oído hablar de los elementos de la Armonía, hasta hace poco más de 15 años que estos elementos se representaron a través del espíritu de 6 ponys, las 6 eran grandes heroínas, pero durante todo este tiempo nosotros hemos ignorado dado a sus victorias tras victorias que ellas seguían siendo ponys de carne y hueso, como todos nosotros, todas tenían vidas, y todas tenían sueños y metas propias que querían alcanzar, pero en este mundo nada es para siempre, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, ni siquiera nosotros somos eternos, descansa en Paz, leal amiga, compañera y heroina, Rainbow Dash- concluyó luna.

En ese día en particular era como si una nube negra de tormenta los hubiera invadido a todos, no solo a los presentes, no solo a los parientes de la difunta, ni siquiera solo a las Mane 6.

Tras concluir eso, algunos unicornios con su magia subieron el ataúd y lo movieron unos centímetros hasta un oyó, los unicornios bajaron el ataúd hasta que este tocó el fondo del mismo, varios de los que estaban en el funeral tomaron una rosa blanca y la dejaron caer al oyó, algunas cayeron sobre el ataúd la mayoría de ellas aún lado de este.

Los mismos unicornios con ayuda de su magia y de unas palas depositaron la tierra en el oyó, todos los que estaban cerca miraron asía abajo dándole un último vistazo al ataúd donde se encontraba el difunto elemento de la armonía, perdido entre la tierra y el agua de la lluvia dándole así un misterioso pero doloroso último adiós.

Ese día en el que le dieron un último adiós a Rainbow Dash, pues aparentemente ella también lo había hecho antes, toda Equestria estuvo de luto no solo con las Mane 5, ni por el hecho de que una de sus 6 heroínas se allá ido para siempre.

También se fue una hermana, se perdió una leal protectora.

Para un ser en particular una esposa o mejor dicho una compañera de cama...

Y para 2 individuos, perdieron a su madre, uno estando más consiente de esa pérdida que el otro.

Pero aún cuando de las 6, la leal fue la primera en partir al infinito viaje, era más que evidente que no se iría sin dejar un legado tras de ella, pero ese legado no era solo de flores, acrobacias, egocentrismo y Felicidad.

Muy pocos fueron los que supieron la verdad, ella no murió por qué le tocaba su hora, no, eso fue una mentira piadosa para no manchar su nombre aún después de muerta.

La realidad era que ella misma había sido la que había terminado con su vida, muchos, incluso un testigo casi absoluto ignoraban lo que había pasado en esos últimos 10 años de su vida, si ella aún estuviera entre ellos podría asegurarles que esos 10 años, fueron sin duda los peores en toda su vida, el si esta arrepentida o estaba realmente decidida de tomar una acción en base a su decisión solo ella podría saberlo al 100%, era probable que los demás nunca lo supieran, por el momento era mejor que ellos vivieran en ignorancia del repentino fallecimiento de Rainbow Dash.

**Narración Primera persona.**

No se cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me desmayé hasta que desperté probablemente pasó un largo tiempo por que cuando desperté ya no estaba en el funeral, en ese momento no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo ya no estar allí, pero al menos estuve cuando le estaban dando el último adiós a Mamá.

lo que si sé es que ya a pasado un año desde ese suceso, y ahora vivo con mis abuelos, casi siempre soy visitado por una chica que vive en Ponyville ella es una Adolescente y al igual que yo es un pegaso, su melena es púrpura y su pelaje es naranja.

Su nombre es Scotaloo y según me a contado en todo este tiempo ella y mamá solían ser buenas amigas yo casi siempre fingía escucharla la verdad es que lo último que necesite en todo este tiempo era que me lo recordaran, más ese día que justamente hoy la encontré muerta hace un año, posiblemente pude seguir con mi vida siendo un simple pegaso como mis abuelos, como Scotaloo pero justamente ese día todo cambió.

Scotaloo me entregó un sobre no tenía nada en él salvo por un número 1 escrito con plumón rojo.

Yo lo tome y mire extrañado a Scotaloo, ella revisó en una mochila.

Existe un rumor de que los suicidas suelen dejar un último mensaje antes de irse pero en esta ocasión mamá, no solo me dejo un último mensaje a mí, si no también a Scotaloo, lo pude ver cuando ella sacó de su mochila un sobre con el número 2, escrito con el mismo marcador.

Yo iba a hablar pero Scotaloo puso su pezuña en mi boca y me iso una seña de que me callara ella me tomo y me llevo adentro de la casa de mis abuelos.

\- disculpen, señores Windy y Bou, puedo sacar a Waterdash a pasear un rato?- pregunta ella.

Mi abuela Windy asintió con la cabeza.

\- claro pero tráelo temprano y cuídalo mucho Scotaloo- dijo mi abuela

Scotaloo sonrió y salió volando de la casa tomándome del casco.

\- me quieres decir que está pasando?- pregunte extrañado

\- digamos qué tiene que ver con tu madre - respondió ella

\- pero mi madre ya está muerta...- dije con inexpresividad

\- Ya lo se!, me grito ella, solo...sígueme - dise Scotaloo con seriedad, yo me quede callado y tal como ella lo dijo la seguí.

Los 2 aterrizamos en SugarCube córner, Scotaloo abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que los señores cake y sus hijos no estuvieran cerca, luego ella dio unos golpecitos en el piso y se abrió una puerta los 2 entramos de golpe deslizándonos por un tobogán sin querer aterrice sobre Scotaloo, ella se levantó y me levanto, ese lugar era una especie de cueva subterránea pintada de morado, llena de archiveros, globos y serpentinas.

Los 2 llegamos a un Punto un tanto oscuro únicamente iluminado por 2 focos uno apuntaba a un pizarrón donde estaba la señorita Twilight Sparkle colocando unos alfileres en el pizarron y con su magia uniéndolos con unos hilos.

El otro foco estaba en una especie de mesa y escritorio donde estaba la señorita Pinkie pie revisando unos papeles, la señorita Twilight de veces iba y las 2 hablaban, discutían o debatían la verdad no se.

Scotaloo me acerco con ellas, las 2 nos saludaron.

\- veo que trajiste a Waterdash- dijo Twilight

\- es que creo que de todas nosotras el es el que merece saberlo o descubrirlo - dise Scotaloo

\- qué cosa?- pregunte yo confundido

Las 3 me voltearon a ver con gran seriedad en su cara, luego se miraron entre ellas, luego de un largo rato de silencio y de miradas intercambiadas entre las 3 yeguas, Twilight, pinkie y Scotaloo finalmente voltearon a verme, pero solamente Twilight habló y me dijo.

\- queremos saber que orilló a Rainbow Dash a cometer suicidio -...


End file.
